Joint devices for cable ladders having a hexagon profile are previously available in the form of joint elements that are hooked over one edge of the profile and are turned over around the opposite edge of the profile. These joint devices are provided with locking screws that are adjustable from the outside of the joint element and lock the joint element against said opposite edge. Said previously known joint elements are called ladder joints and are available in different surface treated finishes.
Thus, these joint elements require, on one hand, that the screws are screwed sufficiently far into the element to be kept in place upon transportation, but not so far screwed-in that the joint element cannot be hooked up onto the hexagon profile without the screws impeding this. Should the screws be screwed-in too far into the profile, this would mean that a fitter first has to unscrew the screws and then again screw in the same into abutment against the hexagon profile. Furthermore, said previously known joint elements require that the fitter has to fit in a tool against a screw head and then turn/rotate the same for a fastening.